


kill me twice

by shoutz



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Voyeurism, kind of?, uhhh don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutz/pseuds/shoutz
Summary: Prompt Received: Asahi being forced to standby in the same room as Zenos fucks the (willing) WoL.No good place to blockquote so I'm not gonna.
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 26
Kudos: 143





	kill me twice

**Author's Note:**

> All sexual acts in this are consensual. Dubcon only because the voyeurism is slightly non-consensual but only on the part of the voyeur. It's weird. Enjoy!

"You there. Come back."

Asahi nearly jumps out of his skin at the command, cursing Eorzea's Twelve and any other deity he can think of. How could he be so _stupid?_

Every step is like the banging of a gavel in his ears as he walks back to the doorway. He's meek, head hanging low like a dog being shown the mess it made.

Lord Zenos is…less clothed than usual. Far less, actually. His well-sculpted chest and broad shoulders are on full display, hair cascading over them with surprisingly not a strand out of place.

The Warrior of Light beneath him is roughly the same level of undress, but far less composed, forcibly bent over his desk with a firm hand between her bare shoulder blades keeping her cowed. Part of the deep wood surface shines where she has been _drooling_ , split at the core by…

Asahi shudders to even consider the notion.

But it's here, and it's real, and now his lord is forcing him to watch. A voyeur, not necessarily by choice.

The Warrior of Light looks like she enjoys it well enough, though, if the whimpers and lewd cries of _gods_ and _Zenos_ and _please more don't stop_ are any indicating factor. Lord Zenos has slowed his thrusts considerably, eyeing Asahi as he returns to the doorway.

"Do not be so meek, boy. Come in."

Asahi's feet follow on their own volition, having grown accustomed to obeying every word from that low voice to the letter without hesitation. The door slides shut behind him, a death sentence.

"Have you ought to say for yourself?"

Lord Zenos's voice is low, but the power it carries is palpable. Asahi feels a cold sweat break out beneath his uniform as he keeps his eyes pointedly averted from the scene before him.

"No, you will _look_."

Asahi jolts as if electrocuted, looking back up towards Lord Zenos as if his life depends upon it. Frankly, it just might.

The Warrior of Light whines, uninhibited, needy, and seemingly uncaring of Asahi's presence as she pushes her hips backwards into Lord Zenos. It seems like virtually nothing for her to seat herself fully upon his length. Asahi, in light of this, feels like the air has been sucked out of the room, leaving them in a vacuum of pleasure, and…

And _jealousy._

It should be _him_ pleasing his lord, not some outsider who has been their enemy more often than not. Asahi has done nothing but serve to the fullest, giving himself over to Lord Zenos completely. He _deserves_ this, far more than this _wench_.

"So loyal. Like a little puppy." A hand slides up and grips her hair. Lord Zenos pulls her up, off the desk and flush with his chest as he resumes thrusting. Anger flares in his gut at the look on her face: so full, so _satisfied_ , even as she bores her gaze into Asahi.

Satisfied enough that she _smirks_.

Asahi _fumes._

"My lord, I—"

"You had your chance to speak. If what you have yet to say is not to relinquish unto me the meager remains of your dignity, you will remain silent." Asahi's lips snap shut. Lord Zenos thrusts into the Warrior of Light particularly rough, eliciting a moan so raunchy it belongs in a brothel rather than the crown prince's office.

" _More_ , Zenos, please," she pants. The hand at her hair moves to wrap itself around her throat, constricting until the litany of _yes_ and _harder_ turn breathy and strained.

Suddenly Asahi hates himself, hates his body for enjoying such a display, hates his base instinct to envy the Warrior of Light her position, hates Zenos for not even considering him for such a task. Is he truly not enough?

"Perhaps now you understand the difference between yourself and the Warrior of Light," Lord Zenos muses, amusement in his eyes as he looks down at his lover. She, almost as an afterthought, reaches down and starts pleasuring herself, using her free hand to keep Lord Zenos's grip in place on her hip. Asahi can see where his fingertips dig into her skin, surely leaving bruises in their wake.

"You are my _subordinate_ , boy. Fucking such a feeble frame as yours would bring scant satisfaction. Quite frankly, my cock would snap you in half." Asahi feels his ears burn. He wants to protest, to prove himself, but though he opens his mouth to speak, his jaws snap shut when the Warrior of Light's moans pitch higher and higher as she reaches her peak. She writhes against him, anchored by the hands clutching her neck and hip, with such fervor that Lord Zenos nearly struggles to keep her in place.

"Do you see?" His thrusts increase in both strength and speed, fucking her through her finish even as she squirms. "The fight, the strength looming just beneath her skin… You may attend my errands well, boy, but _this—_ " Lord Zenos winces, briefly, remaining buried deep within her. The smallest gasp passes his lips, perhaps the first time Asahi has seen his lord any less than perfectly composed.

"This is a pleasure you could never _hope_ to provide."

**Author's Note:**

> i was bullied into posting this. you slutty slutty gremlins
> 
> do NOT @ me about this but i'm here [@shoutzwastaken](http://twitter.com/shoutzwastaken) if you want to @ me about other things
> 
> you can also @ me and my friends in [the book club](https://discord.gg/X6NJJAb)


End file.
